1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-gurgle device for powersteering valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that such valves generally emit sounds from circulating oil when they are in operation. These sounds are apparent to the driver when the valve is situated near the floor since they are transmitted simultaneously through the air and mechanically along the steering column.